GTA: Inbound
by Kuya Sukawe
Summary: Takashi, the delivery boy and a fully trusted handyman, embarks on a mission to help Jason Chan and the Triads and the Yakuza to end the longterm war againts their foes. WARNING! GTA attributes included.
1. Chapter 1: RUSHCrush to Deliver

**Rush—Crush to Deliver**

4:47pm Portland, Liberty City

"Wu-hu!" Takashi Yamazaki shouted as he zoomed up to middle of Saint Mark's. He made a sharp right to another part of Saint Mark's. He shifted to high gear and jammed his right foot to the gas pedal. Skid marks were on the street when he blitzed through it. He turned right that lead him to an intersection. He headed right to Portland View. If that wasn't enough, two LCPD cars tailed him in his track course. He made a power slide to the right and another right turn that lead him right to Chinatown.

"HQ! HQ! –Request for back up—chuff!" The policeman uttered to his radio comm. while tailing the fugitive.

He pressed the call button once more.

"I'm pursuit of what it looks like a black…Sentinel—not an ordinary Sentinel…"

The policeman made a hard turn to gain sight at his pursuer. They were at Atlantic Quays and the cop still trailed the Sentinel.

"We should do something to subdue this creep, Li!" a policewoman radioed the policeman.

Li glanced behind him and saw another LCPD car, driving behind.

"Yeah, I know…" Li radioed back. "Alright—Kinomoto…back me up!"

He began to push the gas pedal. The wheels burst up smoke by the torque. Eventually, he caught with the Sentinel. Takashi waited long enough for the police to make their move—and they did. He anticipated the moves of the young police guy. He strafed his car right, blocking the policeman's way. They were five meters away from the Callahan Bridge.

"Let's get him!" Sakura shouted at the radio comm.

Li caught up with the speeding Sentinel. His front bumper was close on the Sentinel's rear bumper. Takashi knew that and made a hard left to Trenton. He made another left turn, crossing a short path walk. He steered the car to another left and blazed to Chinatown again. The two cop cars were still tailing him. He looked his rear view mirror to see if the cops were still there behind him. He past by Liberty Bank and honked his horn.

Two Triad Fish Vans zoomed out behind them and followed them.

"I still need some back-up here—chuff!" Li radioed again.

"I'm on my way—chuff!" a voice complied from Li's receiver.

---

Takashi made power slide to the right, drifting to Portland View. Seconds later, they were now at Saint Mark's. He drove a curb, twisting the steering wheel hard and made another right turn. The traffic wasn't heavy, making the turn a breeze. He zoomed uphill in an attempt to shake of the cops at his back.

"Here's something for you!" Takashi said, grinning.

He jammed his right foot on the gas pedal. It went over an 80 kph just before the police could reach him. Unbelievably, just before Takashi hit the top of the hill, he made an unsuspecting U-turn and went past the two cop cars.

"In your face!" Takashi shouted, as he drove past the two cops.

"What the hell…" Li shouted, seeing the Sentinel driving past him.

"He's good!" Sakura praised the fugitive's sleek move.

Li gritted his teeth in annoyance. He can't believe that guy just past without much effort of a poke in the arm.

"Wait 'till I get my hands on him…" Li swore.

---

"I guess I made a slip from them. He-he…" he laughed, relaxing a bit.

Suddenly, out of the blue, another cop car appeared in front of him. Takashi pulled the handbrakes. He twirled around the aggressive car. He pushed the brakes and halted a bit.

"Shit! What hell is that?" he asked him self

He turned to where the car went. He saw a third cop car that almost rammed him. He got a good look at his attacker, getting out of the car. It was a girl who got out of the car, holding a 9mm pistol and pointed at it at Takashi.

"Holy…shit…" Takashi shouted.

He pressed on the gas but nothing—the engine stalled.

"Oh man, come on!" he shouted, twisting the ignition key.

"Freeze!" The female cop shouted.

She went a little closer to the law breaker. Takashi still tried to make the car move but no luck yet.

"Get out the vehicle and put your hands up!" the cop ordered.

Takashi scowled at the girl cop while trying to get the engine running. He tried again but nothing happened. The other cops appeared at the side of the other cop. They exited their car and went beside the third policeman. They had their guns out of their holsters and prepared for more trouble.

"Did we have him?" Sakura asked the female cop.

"…Hope so, Sakura…" the female cop replied. "Stay back! I think he's armed."

"…Only way to find out," Shaoran said to them.

Shaoran pulled his gun out its holster.

"Get out and put your hands up!" he ordered.

Takashi didn't respond, instead he turned his head behind the car and grinned.

"You'll be having a big surprise…" he muttered, grinning devilishly at the cops.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Out of nowhere, a fish van ran in front of the Sentinel, blocking it from the sight of the cops.

"What the…" Sakura screamed, drawing her pistol.

Seconds later, another fish van rammed the three police cars. A couple of Triads came out of the first fish van. The first one, wearing a blue jumpsuit, threw his bat at Li. That bat hit Shaoran hard on the head and chest. He flinched—at the same time dropped his gun. The other one ran towards the rear of the van and shot at the police cars with his Uzi. The second pair of Triads, who were behind the cops, did the same. The three enforcers could only do was to duck from the fire. A little later, the Triads eventually stopped firing. They hurried back to the van.

Takashi twisted the ignition key one more time. Luckily, the engine responded. The engine roared to life with its powerful glory.

"Oh yeah!" Takashi shouted gloriously.

He shifted the car to reverse. He stopped, shifted it to first gear and sped off to a nearby lane. The first fish van followed Takashi. The other van ran over a portion of the police car and sped off. The driver of the second fish van made a F.U. sign before they disappeared.

"Damn it!" Shaoran shouted.

He slammed his fist against the ground; the other two cops got to their feet but shaken after the incident. Suddenly, Syaoran and went to his colleagues.

"You two alright…?" Shaoran asked them.

The third cop nodded slowly, putting back her gun to its holster.

"They really got us by surprise," Shaoran admitted.

"Yeah, I know…" Sakura paused for a moment to think. "Who's that guy anyway?"

The policewoman shook her head. She then wiped off some of the sweat on her head.

"I didn't get a good picture of him," she replied.

Shaoran shook his in grief.

"This would be a problem," Shaoran commented.

He looked around to see if there were any witnesses. No witnesses have been found.

"We should call for a ride," Shaoran said to them in a calm voice.

"Good idea!" Sakura agreed.

"But there is a problem, guys."

The policewoman pointed at the totaled cars behind their backs. Suddenly, sparks appeared without warning from the car wreck.

"Oh man!" Shaoran exclaimed.

---

5:20pm Chinatown, Portland

The three cars stopped by a deserted alley. Takashi and the four Triads got out of the car and went to an entrance door. Takashi approached the door first. The Triads looked around, with their Uzi's at hand—prepared to take out enemies who gets in there way. Takashi turned around and bowed before the Triads.

"Thanks for the save earlier," he said to them.

One of the Triads chuckled.

"Eh-he, no problem, kid."

"It was lucky that were just standing-by before you honked that horn," another Triad said to Takashi.

Takashi smiled at them and chuckled.

Suddenly, the door opened. A man peeks out of the steel door. Takashi turned around and him a little jumpy.

"Hey, dude," Takashi to the man, "special delivery!"

The man looked at Takashi then noticed the Triads behind the boy. The man recognized the blue jumpsuit, those black baseball caps and the guns they were carrying.

"Oh, it's you…" the man grumbled. "So, did you get it?"

Takashi nodded.

"This will keep you from trouble, you dirty bastard," one Triad said to him. "So, don't screw this up."

"Easy…" Takashi said, lifting his right arm and blocking the Triad's way.

Takashi glared at the man.

"Don't screw this up, man…" Takashi said, "—or I'll be the one to screw you."

"Let's go!" Takashi said to the gang.

The four Triads made their good bye glares at the man. The man shook with fear, seeing their eyes.

"Have a blast," Takashi said to the man, waving his right arm and bid good bye.

The four Triads hopped back to their fish vans and drove off. Takashi went inside his _borrowed_ Mafia Sentinel. He twisted the ignition and drove off. The man saw them left him and went inside his building.

---

6:18pm Callahan point

The three vehicles stopped by at Greasy Joe's to have some grub. Takashi and his companions went inside the restaurant. There were few people dining-in tonight as Takashi noticed. Some of the customers were just truck drivers from Portland Harbor. It was a little silent compared to some eat outs he visited. Takashi found his seat and his buddies looked for theirs. Soon, a young waitress came to them. The girl had chocolate brown hair and had a fly away on each side. She wore a white baby tee shirt with the sleeves short and pink; a denim mini-skirt and a pair of sandals on her feet.

"Hey, guys…" The girl greeted them with delight.

Takashi smiled at her.

"Hi, Rika…" He greeted back.

The girl smiled back at Takashi.

"How did the mission go?" she whispered curiously.

Takashi grinned.

"Well, nothing much—piece of cake," he replied proudly.

Rika chuckled.

"You're sitting…" Rika paused. "Where are you buddies?"

Takashi pointed where his buddies were. Rika looked where Takashi's finger was pointing at. She saw the four Triads, sitting on the other side of the restaurant. They waved hello at Rika. Rika waved back at them.

"So, what can I get ya?" Rika asked Takashi.

"Oh, the usual…" Takashi replied, leaning on his seat.

Rika wrote it done on her pad.

"Okay, wait for a while."

Minutes later, Rika served Takashi's food on his table. A little later, they chatted. Suddenly, Rika's phone rang from her pocket. She picked her phone and answered who was calling.

"Hello…" She answered. "Sr. Wu…"

She began to pause for a moment to listen on her phone. Takashi began to wonder who Rika was talking on her phone.

"Yes," Rika uttered, "I'll be right there."

She hung up.

"What's the sitch?" Takashi asked Rika curiously.

Rika shook her head.

"Call you later, Takashi," she said. "I think I have a job for you."

---

8:00pm Hepburn Heights

The alarm buzzed, making Takashi wake up from his calm slumber. He turned the alarm clock off, and then dropped again. A few moments he picked himself up. His room was small. All his things were compacted to one place. He got up just wearing a denim pants. He walked towards the washing machine at the far right corner of the room. He got a grey shirt with red sleeves and a pair of socks on top of the washing machine. He put them on, groomed him self and got out his temporary hideout. Next to his hideout was a small garage that can only store one car. The garage door opened automatically. Inside, lied a black Patriot

_Okay, Rika told me last night to have breakfast at Greasy Joe's and meet here there, _he told him self.

"What could it possibly be?" he said, jumping on his Patriot. "I guess another delivery mission."

He twisted the ignition. The engine roared as he pressed on the gas pedal. The shifted the car in gear and got out of his hideout.

He glanced left and right to see if there were cars on the street. He steered the car to the left, driving off. He was on the opposite lane before he steered on the right lane.

It was a pleasant morning; bright and beautiful. The sun raised perfectly that blended on the tall, green tress of Hepburn Heights. Takashi drove across the warm roads to Portland View were he would meet Rika. He drove inside the parking lot of Greasy Joe's. He got out of the car and the locked the car doors of his Patriot.

The young man went inside the restaurant. As he got inside, he scanned the area and looked for Rika. He spotted her and far left of the restaurant a little later.

"Yeello!" Takashi greeted.

He sat down in front of Rika. Rika smiled at him and was happy to see him.

"Yamazaki," Rika said, "let's eat first, then we talk."

After they ate breakfast, they cut to the chase.

"Alright," Rika said, "it's time for your job."

Takashi drank a glass of water and grinned at her.

"So, what could that be?" Takashi asked.

Rika pulled out a piece of paper out of one of her breast pockets of her shirt. She gave that piece of paper to Takashi. Takashi read the contents of the paper. He raised an eyebrow, making a questioning face at Rika.

"Another delivery?" Takashi gave back the paper to Rika.

Rika nodded. "A…'friend' of ours needs help in delivering a package to Staunton Island. This certain package needs some TLC and must be delivered as quickly as possible. You gonna need your fasted car you have, get the package from Portland Harbor and avoid the authorities when you get there."

"Authorities…?" Takashi said, interrupting Rika.

Rika nodded slowly for she knew this job would be tricky.

"Our 'friend' needs you to give this package to some gang leader in Staunton," she explained. "I'm not sure what that is—but it seemed important."

"Figures…" Takashi uttered.

He leaned on his seat to relax his back a bit.

"Bottom-line is," Rika said, "at about quarter to two, he will leave the package somewhere in the harbor. He said that he'll leave on top of the roof of a building with gas tank beside it—be careful!"

"And why?" Takashi raised an eyebrow.

"The LCPD will investigat the harbor because of a crime committed a few days earlier. They might think you're a suspect—which you are five minutes after the allotted time."

She picked her cup and sipped some coffee. Takashi knew what to expect on this mission. He grinned with excitement.

"You should find another way around that harbor if you met up with them," Rika told him.

"That…would be tricky," Takashi said, frowning.

"Takashi," Rika said, looking rather serious, "I know you're a good driver and can do this type of job but please be careful."

"Ah, come on. You know me; I'm not that idiotic to head them on. You can count on me to deliver… whatever it is in Staunton. So don't worry—much."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Rika sighed.

"Oh shush, how dramatic," Takashi replied.

"Good luck, Taks" Rika said, smiling

"Thanks…" Takashi replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Chase and Give

**Chase and Give**

2:00 pm Callahan Point

Takashi was having his lunch of a quarter pound burger and a soda. He was eating at Greasy Joe's. Rika there was not present at the moment, doing some business for the Triads. He thought of something interesting. He was just a _delivery boy_ after all. He picked up his can of soda and drank all what was left in it, crushed it and dropped it on the table.

He stood up and went out of the joint. He then stretched his arms out as he walked out. In front of him parked his fast car, another "borrowed" Mafia Sentinel. He loved these kinds of cars. These cars drift smoothly without any hassle, which he liked.

"Another day, another mission," he said to him self. "Time to do it."

He let out a grin and entered his Sentinel. He turned the engine and left the fastfood joint.

XX0XX0XX

2:30 pm Portland Harbor

Takashi was in the vicinity of the said harbor. He rolled his right window and peered over. To his surprise he saw the LCPD officers roaming around the place.

"What the hell…" he exclaimed in utter shock.

He picked up his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Rika's number. He placed the receiver to his ear.

"_Rika here"_

"_Hey, Rika,"_

"_Oh Takashi. How's the delivery going?"_

"_Not good."_

"_Not good?"_

"_Yeah, the cops had the place surrounded earlier than expected."_

"_Oh shoot. Whatever you do, don't let them get to their sights. Get package quickly before they completely sweep the whole place and get the package."_

"_I got it."_

Takashi hung up. He sighed.

"Well," he said, "here we go…"

Takashi drove his car farther from the Portland Harbor. He aligned his car to the fences far part of the harbor where he wouldn't be seen.

He revved his car, waiting for it to go for it power peak. He quickly let go of the side brakes and the cars dashed off. He drove his car straight over the fence and landed perfectly on the platform.

Takashi got out of the cark, leaving it with the engine runnind. This would be a quick task.

He stalked toward the huge building infront, looking both ways to see any cop might be there. He climbed up the stairs to the top. At the top, he saw the brown package. He approached it, grabbed it and went down.

One fat man, dressing like a cop, scouted the car where Takashi left the car. He looked everywhere to find any clues that linked to the crime committed. Then he heard an engine purring behind the big crates. Curious, he approached to investigate.

Takashi was meters away from his car when he saw the cop snooping around. He froze, seeing the cop.

"No shit! I got to get out of here," he said to him self.

He ran toward his car, pulling out a Beretta 96G Elite from his back. He cocked it, ready to take the cop out.

"What's a running car doing here…" the cop asked to his self.

Suddenly he felt cold and metallic connecting the back of his head. He froze, fearing that it might be a gun.

"Put you gun down," Takashi ordered, totting his gun on the cop's head.

The cop didn't hesitate to comply. He pulled out his gun from its holster and dropped to the ground.

"Now put your hands behind your damn head," Takashi said. The cop quickly complied. "Good."

Still pointing the gun at the cop, Takashi moved in and placed the package the back seat of his car. He walked around to his cockpit and got. He then drove away.

The cop felt weak and knelt on his knees. He sighed and quickly picked his radio and contacted his buddies.

Takashi got out of Portland Harbor successfully without getting caught by the cops inside. He relaxed his self, happy that the mission will be almost over. But it was not. He then heard blaring sirens behind him. He glanced at his rear view mirror and saw two police cars coming tailing him.

"Hooooh shit!" He quickly stomped on the gas.

Takashi turned right to Saint Mark's up to the uphill. His car swerved wildly, evading the cars in front of him. The two police cars tailed him. He drove his Mafia sentinel to the straight road ahead, then swerved his car to another street, going down hill.

One of the policemen radioed in for back-up.

XX0XX0XX

2:50pm Liberty City Police Department

Syaoran armed his self with his 9mm pistol. He placed his gun in its holster beside his hip. Beside him, Sakura was prepping her self.

Suddenly, Sakura's radioed emitted a transmission.

_We need backup. Pursuing a black Sentinel to China Town—chuff!_

Syaoron and Sakura look at each other and nodded.

Takashi was still on the run. He drove passed Punk Noodles and Liberty Bank. He swerved left and right, avoiding the car coming toward his Mafia Sentinel. He glanced at his back and saw the two police cars were still tailing him, hearing their sirens. He gritted his teeth and turned back to his driving.

As he looked back, another police car appeared out of nowhere. Startled, he stomped on the brakes. He steered the wheel hard left, avoiding the police car that was about to collide with him.

"The hell was that?" Takashi asked his self in an angry tone. He looked back.

It was Syaoron who almost rammed him. He stared at the black sentinel he drove the car back to the street and chased the black Mafia Sentinel.

"Oh shit!" Takashi exclaimed as the black and white slowly gained distance to his car.

He steered his Sentinel to a curb, entering the Callahan Bridge as Syaoran chased him their. Another Police Car joined the chase. It was Syaoran's partner Sakura, driving behind.

Syaoran grabbed his radio and radioed, "Sakura, don't let him get out of your sight."

"Roger!" she radioed back.

He put down his radio and pumped more gas on the car, speeding more. His car slowly gained the black Sentinel.

Takashi glanced at his back and saw another police car chasing and blaring their sirens.

"Great. Another one."

He swerved his car to another curb. Like turning on a dime, his Mafia Sentinel slid into a U turn and dashed back to Callahan Bridge. This surprised the two cops.

"Damn! He IS good," Sakura said. She pulled her radio comm. "Hey, Li, we got to stop as fast as possible. He's a damn good driver."

Syaoron U turned and drove back to the bridge. Sakura followed behind him. He gripped on the steering wheel as he gained his speed.

Takashi glanced at his watch at his right wrist. It's about fifteen minutes to go before this mission turns to dust. He must act quickly before the time runs out. He sighed forlornly.

"No choice," he whispered. He pulled out his black Beretta 96G Elite from his hip and stick it out is cockpit window, point it at the cops. "Here we go."

He pulled the trigger and fired shots at the police car behind him. It hit the left headlight, the left rear view mirror, the two shot to the front windshield almost hitting Syaoraon.

"Holy Shit!" Syaoron ducked down avoiding the shot being fired to his car. He pulled out his radio.

"He's armed and dangerous! My car has been hit four times. Be careful!"

"No way! Roger that—chuuf!"

Takashi winced. He was aiming at the wheel but all four had missed. He turned back to the wheel and drove his car out of the bridge, turning right back to China Town.

"Damn it he's too quick," Syaoran said.

The Mafia Sentinel swerved and overtook the Kuruma in front of him. It took a hard turn left to Punk Noodles and drifted right. The two police cars tailed its trail. Suddenly it made U turn along the sides of Punk Noodles, driving back to the main road to Callahan Bridge. With this, the police lost sight it.

They turned around Punk Noodles and saw the Mafia Sentinel going back to the bridge again. It was a slick move that caught the two police cars by surprise.

"What the…" Syaoran and Sakura shouted in unison inside the cars.

The Mafia Sentinel drifted right back to Callahan Bridge. Takashi laughed as drove his Sentinel across the bridge, knowing he had successfully made those cops eat his dust.

At the end of the bridge, he accelerated more and turned to a corner.

Syaoron slammed his left fist angrily. His teeth gritted hard.

"Damn it! We lost him!" he shouted. He leaned back on his cockpit seat and pulled his radio out. "All units in Staunton, search for a black Sentinel with grills for a rear window and a toy car spoiler."

All the police cars present in Staunton Island received the message and went to work. But there efforts were wasted when Takashi entered his second hideout in Staunton Island.

The garage door opened automatically and the Mafia Sentinel entered the garage. Takashi got out of the Sentinel and settle for a shiny, grey Stinger. He put the keys in and drove the Stinger out of his hideout.

He drove down the streets without any detection. He was completely invisible by the police cars roaming around the roads. He smiled at those idiots.

XX0XX0XX

Without any minute to spare, Takaashi arrived at the destination point where was supposed to drop the package. He parked the car near a coffee shop a kilometer away from the underpass.

Takashi entered in the coffee with the package along with him. He looked around the place before walking further inside of it. A waitress approached him and smiled.

"Welcome. How may I help you, sir," the waitress asked the boy polite.

_You could help by sleeping with me,_ He thought sadistically; a grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah. I'm looking for the manager of this shop…" he replied, not mentioning what he had thought about her, even though she was hot with large hooties, a curved waist and wearing an half thigh length skirt.

"Please have a seat," he said. "He will at you table shorty.

Takashi nodded and sat at the table next to him, crossing his legs and checking the woman's buttocks with a malevolent grin on his face and thinking of many ways of hitting on her.

"Damn she's hot," he said to him self.

Later, the manager arrived to his table. He was a thirty year old man, wearing a chef's attire and an white, not-frilled, apron around his waist. He had broad chin and moustache over his upper lip. He stood up before Takashi.

"How may I help you, young man?" he asked Takashi

Takashi stood up and said, "Yeah. This guy has a…package for you."

The manager looked suspicious at him. "What package…"

Takashi then showed the big box to the manager.

He looked mighty shocked when he laid his eyes on Takashi's package. Then he smiled.

"So he wasn't kidding…"

He looked at the young man.

"Thank you for delivering this to me. What is your name?" he asked.

"Yamazaki," Takashi replied.

"Oh I see…" He smiled. "Good work, young man. I suppose you need something in return?"

"Yeah. That's I'm here. They don't call the 'Delivery Boy' for nothing, yo," Takashi replied.

The man chuckled. "I see."

He pulled a long white envelope and gave to Takashi. "Here," he said. "That's your payment. Come to this shop if you. I might get some…jobs for you." He pulled out a sadistic smile on Takashi.

Takashi smirked back at him. "I'll see."

"Good. Thanks you for delivering this, kid."

"Sure."

Takashi turned around and went out of the coffee shop. He smiled while hopping inside the cockpit of his grey Stinger. He turned the engine on and left the shop.

XX0XX0XX

While driving along the streets of Fort Staunton, his phone rang, vibrating in very ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Speak to me."

"Good job finishing the mission."

"Rika."

"Yes, and you're going to have another one. This time it's more dangerous. Head to AMMUNATION and an UZI there. This job is sorda dangerous. You'll going to need the help you can get."

"W-whao! Slow down. The hell is this?"

"It's the Mafia. They're making havoc over here in China Town. Jason Chan needs help there. Get there quick!"

"What the… I'm coming over there. I gonna more than an Uzi to clean this one up."

Takashi dropped his cell phone over the next seat and shifted the car to a higher gear. His stomped on the throttle and his car sped off with great speed.

_RRRRooooooaaaaaaa! RRoooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!_


End file.
